


Love Shot

by kwonbagel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kim Jungwoo (NCT) is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, NCT Ensemble - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, With A Twist, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, at the end, because of school, fite me, i will go down with luwoo, i've had love shot on repeat and this idea came, im tired so im going to bed as soon as i finish editing this, it's such a good song, like so disgusting i want death, much uwus, really light, try me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonbagel/pseuds/kwonbagel
Summary: Jungwoo just wanted to get his shift over with and go cuddle his boyfriend in his dorm. That didn’t fucking happen because have you ever heard of a Lucas?





	Love Shot

Jungwoo just wanted to get his shift over with and go to his cuddle his boyfriend in his dorm. That didn’t fucking happen because have you ever heard of a Lucas?  (Note, his said boyfriend.)

“I would like a NC tea with a love shot,” Lucas winked, a greasy smile plastered on his stupid face. Jungwoo felt the heat on his cheeks rise. 

Jungwoo blinked,  _ This is disgusting...I need more. _

“Why are you here, Yukhei?” Jungwoo turned around to make the order.

“I missed you. I was waiting for you to get home, but your shift was supposed to have ended an hour ago,” Lucas pouted.

_ Home _ , Jungwoo thought fondly.  _ He called it our home. _

“You saw me this morning. Twelve hours ago. You couldn’t wait just a little bit longer?” Jungwoo teased him. Jungwoo coated the tea in sugar to represent his love for Yukhei and blew a kiss into it. 

“I couldn’t help it. I’ve been thinking about that pretty smile of yours all day. I hope you know I’m failing math because of you,” Yukhei thanked him as he took the tea from him.

“Oh, shut up,” Jungwoo blushes wildly. “Stop being cheesy, it’s embarrassing.”

“How do you expect me to do that when I get to see your cheeks all cute like that,” Yukhei leans on the counter, only a few inches away from Jungwoo. Jungwoo involuntary became a very ripe tomato. “So adorable,” Yukhei screamed into his hand, overwhelmed by his boyfriend. Jungwoo’s blushed deepened causing Yukhei’s cheek to be dusted in red. They both were blushing idiots.

“You guys are so vanilla,” Ten rolled his eyes at them, coming out(haha) from the workroom. “I got it from here, Jungwoo. Go be vanilla virgins at home. I don’t need the bad influence.”

“Are you sure? It’s still an hour until closing? And you’ll be here alone…” Jungwoo hesitated. 

“You better not just be saying that because I’m short. I will kick your ass. If you saw what I did to Taeyong…” Ten trails off, not leaving out a detail. “Anyway, Kittyong is coming soon so go ahead.”

“Just, just clean the counter before you leave this time,” Jungwoo sighed as Ten winked mischievously. 

“Wait, what?” Yukhei looked wildly at Ten before he was pulled out the door by Jungwoo. 

  
  


~

 

There was nothing but comfortable silence. Mark wasn’t home because he was off on a date with Donghyuck. 

“Stop looking at me like that,” Jungwoo faltered, trying to finish an essay. He was wearing one of Yukhei’s hoodies and it consumed him. 

“Then stop being so pretty,” Yukhei said without pause, admiring how cute the boy looked in his clothes. Jungwoo looked at him briefly before he sighed into his hands. This essay was really stressing him out. He just couldn’t get the wording right. Nothing fit.

“Relax. Don’t worry,” Yukhei took Jungwoo’s glasses off to set them down and cupped his face in his hands.

“Xuxi, I have to finish it. If I don’t-” Jungwoo didn’t get to finish his thought.

“ If you don’t it’s still going to be right there tomorrow morning, Jungwoo. It’s not going to grow legs. But what you need to do is go to bed. When was the last time you properly slept?” Yukhei nudged the laptop closed and gently moved Jungwoo to bed and laid next to him after tucking him in. 

“What did I do to deserve someone like you,” Tears started to leak from the corner of Jungwoo’s eyes.

“Wrong question, Woo. What don’t you deserve?” Yukhei leaned over to give him a whisper of a kiss before laying an arm around Jungwoo and pulling him into his chest. 

How he wished he could see Jungwoo’s blush, but the smile he could feel on his chest was even more important to him.

Jungwoo wrapped himself around Yuhkei like a koala. “I love you,” he whispered. 

“Why are we whispering?” Smack. “Ow, I’m just kidding! I love you,” Yukhei laughed infectiously and Jungwoo can’t help but join.

 

When you have a Lucas, it’s not always a bad thing.

 

(Yukhei rolled over to turn off the lights, forgetting he set Jungwoo’s glasses down on the comforter. A heart-dropping sound echoed through the dorm. Jungwoo winced but couldn’t help but laugh.

“Sorry,” he says sheepishly)

 

Well, mostly. He didn’t even have to finish his shift because of him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at actual fluff. Pretty bad lol.


End file.
